lsprfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sayuri-Lapis
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ranma page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 21:59, April 21, 2015 (UTC) hello, thanks for the message, but the world is curious Papillon Rose I like, it's not about the issue of perverted, if not that tube a story both its own page, as the idea was born hehe there are some things I do not know very well, but I do my best to add content to the page :D signature: Sailor Bomber hehe hi, where you found that picture, it is the new doujinshi? o.o yes, it is. Sayuri-Lapis (talk)Sayuri-Lapis You have the doujinshi? ATT: SailorBomber No i don't sadly, but i found it on twitter. Sayuri-Lapis (talk)Sayuri-Lapis Hey, Vanmak here. Been a Papillon Rose fan for a long while now xD Welcome to the wiki. Let's spread the love of the naughty Papillon-chan! The doujinshi you are referring to is a circle cut image. In order to get a booth at Comiket, artists have to draw and send a picture as part of their submission. So it might look like a comic cover, but in fact it is just an image Tobita drew to get the Comiket booth. Hope to have made it clear ^_^. Also, before adding images to the galleries, please make sure that they are official art and not fanart. Example http://lspr.wikia.com/wiki/File:Papillonrosenewseason2.jpg This is a wallpaper made using Petit Rose's papillon rose G image and the OST flower, if we can render the image of P-rose w/o the background it can be used fine. http://lspr.wikia.com/wiki/File:B55cZzSCMAAEhVE.jpg:large.jpeg This is fanart by Twitter artist Yamano. While very well made, it can confuse people into thinking that it is official art.] I know this is hard to achieve considering how little sources remain for Papillon Rose and especially the 2000-2004 version, but if there is a way to make sure about it, please do. Vanakita (talk) 17:28, May 6, 2015 (UTC) G movie pages Hey good job on the episode pages so far. I would like to suggest something. Since Papillon Rose G is not a series but a movie version and the summaries are chapter scripts, would it be better making a page for the movie with all the chapters together? There is a general misconception that Papillon Rose G is a series like Papillon Rose R, and I believe having the chapters in separate pages will enforce this misconception. If you agree, I would suggest you not make more pages for the chapters since you already made the first one and we shall put them together there. There seems to be no administrator around and thus deleting pages is impossible. Vanakita (talk) 23:29, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:18, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Second Wikia I'm not quite sure why you opened a second wikia for the subject while you were waiting on an adoption for this one, but while we are happy to have multiple wikias on the same subject, the content cannot be exactly duplicate. If you are intending to copy one to the other as you suggest in your main page notice, please that we close the one you do not wish to keep after you have combined them; "blanking" the content will be viewed as vandalism. I suggest it would be far easier to that we re-assign the new URL back to this one either as a redirect or as the new main URL if you prefer, than it will be to move 100+ pages and all the images over to the new one. However if you insist on doing it the other way, please follow the guidelines on . Most importantly you will need to move all content using the functions - it is not ok to simply copy it. Please let me know if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) 03:29, September 5, 2015 (UTC)